patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Stars Battle Royale Saga/Fanon Game
This is a Fanon Game page for the Character's Specials, Intros, Rival Cutscenes, Endings & more. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances *Sonic speeds in & skids to a stop saying "Sonic's the Name, Speed's my game". *Sonic lands & says "Mind if I cut in on the Action?" *Sonic finishes his chilli dog & gets ready saying "Let's get this started". Stage Victories * Sonic gives a Thumbs up saying "Yes" * Sonic smirks waving his finger, before running at top speed saying "Gotta Run". * Sonic flips while he holds a Chaos Emerald in hand saying "Too easy, piece of cake!" Stage Defeats * ??? Specials *Level 1: Tails Assist (Biplane Assist) *Level 2: Sonic Boost (Temporary Boost) *Level 3: Super Sonic (Temporary Transformation) Intro *(At City Escape, taking place during Sonic Adventure 2) *Sonic: (is seen at City Escape, running downhill) Whew wee! That sure is a heavy escape. I don't know if these guys play a game of tag or not. *(Sonic getting a call from Tails) *Sonic: But... I'm started to get bored real fast. Tails & Knuckles would help me out in a jam like this. Speaking of which... (calls Tails) What's up, Tails? *Tails: Sonic, it's a good thing I've called you in a time of need. We really need your help with something. *Sonic: Give it to me straight, Tails. I'm in a middle of escaping the city. *Tails: There's strange stuff going on & someone must be causing it, it must be either Dr. Eggman or someone else, whatever it is. But I'm guessing the Chaos Emeralds must be there as well. Someone else might be after them. *Sonic: Strange stuff huh? I'm positive it's got to be Dr. Eggman, that bad egg never gives up on finding the Chaos Emerald for years now. (Speeds out of the city) *Tails: I'm giving you the coordinates to the Chaos Emeralds now. Good luck, Sonic. *Sonic: Same to you Tails. It's about time I crack that Eggman wide open! HERE WE GO! (Speeds up further) *(G.U.N Truck crashed at bridge as Sonic manage to escape and head out to his adventure) *Sonic: (manages to escape & head out to his adventure) (to the Truck) Sorry pal, but this game of tag is boring, I'm outta here! (Escapes) Rival Cutscenes (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Crash Bandicoot) * ??? Ending * ??? Frisk (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Frisk gets ready with stick Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Frisk lies down, feeling like garbage, like Napstablook Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Soul Mode (Transformation/Asriel Assist) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Frisk vs. Milla Basset) Ending Mettaton (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances *Mettaton lands & gets ready saying "Showtime!" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Mettaton's limbs falls apart in a dizzying state Specials *Level 1: Double NEO Blasters (Rapid Fire) *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Mettaton vs. Johnny Cage) Ending Kirby (Kirby Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Kirby lands his Warp Star Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Kirby keys down sleeping in Defeat. Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: Dragoon (Sniper Shot) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Kirby vs. Pac-Man) Ending Doomsday (Superman Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Doomsday vs. Jasper) Ending Shantae (Shantae Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Shantae says "Ret-2-Go" as she is ready. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Shantae holds her arm in pain. Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: Harpy Transformation (Harpy Talon Storm) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Shantae vs. Twilight Sparkle) Ending Baraka (Mortal Kombat Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Baraka vs. Prana Devil) Ending Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Twilight lands on her hooves with her wings s out saying "Friendship is Magic" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Twilight falls on her side, feeling drained Specials *Level 1: Magical Beam Blast (Beam) *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Twilight Sparkle vs. Shantae) Ending Jasper (Steven Universe) I Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Jasper vs. Doomsday) Ending Pac-Man (Pac-Man Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Pac-Man arrive as his 8-bit form, before forming into his Round 3d form, with a wink. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Pac-Man Lost Life Animation Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: The 4 Ghosts (Swarm Attack) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Pac-Man vs. Kirby) Ending Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Johnny Cage vs. Mettaton) Ending Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) S Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Milla Basset vs. Frisk) Ending Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Crash Bandicoot vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) Ending Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Robbie Rotten stands up from his chair, ready his trickery. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Robbie Rotten got caught in his own Trap Specials *Level 1: Net (One Shot) *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Robbie Rotten vs. Grand Dad) Ending Akuma (Street Fighter Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Akuma vs. Raiden) Ending Reaper (Overwatch) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Reaper emerges from the ground, cracking his fists saying "Death walks among you!" With an evil smile. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Reaper falls on one knee, clutching his injured ribs. Specials *Level 1: Screaming Soul Eater (Charge Attack) *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Reaper vs. Deadshot) Ending Undyne (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Undyne vs. Lu Bu) Ending Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Scorpion vs. Kazuya) Ending Prana (Unholy War) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Prana growls & get ready. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Prana falls backwards. Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: MegaPrana (Transformation) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Prana vs. Baraka) Ending Kazuya (Tekken Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Kazuya vs. Scorpion) Ending Lu-Bu (Dynasty Warriors Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Lu Bu vs. Undyne) Ending Deadshot (Injustice Version) S Saga Info Stage Entrances Stage Victories Stage Defeats Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (??? vs. ???) Ending Raiden (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Raiden arrives by lightning teleport saying "Prepare for Kombat" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Raiden kneels with staff stabbed on the ground with his head lowered in Defeat. Specials *Level 1: Electric Slam (Slam Attack) *Level 2: Thunderstrom (Summon Attack) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Raiden vs. Akuma) Ending Grand Dad (7 GRAND DAD Bootleg) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Grand Dad appear from Bootleg Portal, screaming "Grand Dad!" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Mario Bros. Lost Life Animation Specials *Level 1: *Level 2: Giant Stomp *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Grand Dad vs. Robbie Rotten) Ending